There and Back Again
by FallingKaede
Summary: Tamayo, Ayame, and Sakura suddenly go back in time. They don't belong there...or do they? Why can't they remember their childhoods? I'm bad at summaries...
1. Chapter 1 Travel Across Time

**FallingKaede aka Leslie: HEY**

**Tamayo: Hi….**

**Leslie: Why so gloomy?**

**Tamayo: …**

**Nagi: She's been like this ALL morning she's SO emo**

**Tamayo: I AM NOT AND WHO ARE YOU??!!**

**Leslie: Don't be mean Nagi….for that you do the disclaimer and Tamayo you'll soon find out :P**

**Nagi: Urrrgghh, I hate doing the disclaimer…*sigh* Leslie doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters….THANK GO---**

**Leslie takes out a pan from nowhere and whacks Nagi**

**Leslie: You saw nothing *smiles innocently* enjoy the story and this is my first fanfic so go easy on me!!! Btw this story is centered around Rimahiko but I'm an Amuto fan not a Tadamu so…..

* * *

**

**Normal POV:**

Tamayo, Sakura, and Ayame walked to school with their charas floating behind them thinking this will be an uneventful day like everyday. They are known as the most popular girls in school. Tamayo is the pretty, blonde ice queen that's somehow full Japanese even with her hair. Sakura is the cool and spicy girl in the group. Ayame is the famous pop singer, and Momo was the cute baby. They had only become friends through one thing...they didn't remember their past before 13 and now they are 15. **(A/N: They aren't different ages in this fanfic)**

**Tamayo POV:**

"Hey, do you guys want to ditch?" asks Ayame suddenly stopping.

"YES!!!" we chorused in response.

"Ok, so where do you guys want to go?"

"Let's go to…..karaoke. That's where we usually go when we skip," says Sakura. Ugh, I hate karaoke but that's better than school where guys stalk us no matter where we go and I've been there so many times I'm use to the place already. One time a guy was in the bathroom!!! We beat him up of course…..

**Normal POV:**

Instead of turning left to go to school, they turned right to get to the karaoke place. Suddenly, a guy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Tamayo's arm.

"AWWW!!! LET GO OF ME!!!" screamed Tamayo. Ayame and Sakura quickly character changed and kicked the random perverts butt while Momo just cried.

"WAAA TAMAYO-TANNN"

"Shush Momo, I'm fine…" said Tamayo but she didn't look fine. She was crying and they weren't her fake tears. After comforting Tamayo and Momo they kept walking. When they finally got to the karaoke place they paid for a room. The person taking their money didn't even ask about them why they weren't in school because they came here so much. They were regulars here and they always got room 7. When they finally reached their room they opened the door and walked in but suddenly, there was a bright flash and they were gone…almost like they never existed.

**Sakura POV:**

"Ugghhh, where are we?" I ask Tamayo and Ayame. "And where's Momo?"

"I have no idea and I'm kinda wishing we had a normal day and, I don't think Momo got transported with us." said Ayame. They looked around and it looked like they landed in Feudal Japan. There was a giant palace like house in the distance.

"Hey, you see that house? Let's walk to it we might find out where we are and I'm pretty sure we're in the Feudal period. We can't be worrying about Momo right now where we have no clue where she is," said Tamayo. I nodded and so did everyone else. As we walked the streets were pretty deserted. Without warning hands grabbed us, gagged us, tied us up, and carried us away but after a few steps my vision became blank.

**Ayame POV:**

I woke up to a bright light. I tried moving but my hands were tied but my gag was removed. I looked at my surroundings and I see Tamayo abd Sakura lying next to me still unconscious. I didn't see our charas anywhere. I work myself out of the rope binding my hands together and get up. As they wake up I untie them. After I finish and they are all up we surveyed our surroundings. It looked like we were in a mansion.

"Hey lets head a random direction. We're bound to get out eventually," suggested Sakura

"Hmm, sure I guess so," said Tamayo.

**??? POV:**

"Is it them?"

"You mean the three girls?"

"Yeah."

"They might be them...they disappeared years ago when they were 13 and now I'm 15, Kukai's 16, and you're 17."

"I know..." came a soft reply.

"Should we tell their parents? Their parents have been so worried?"

"Later..."

"I don't think they remember us..." It sounded like this person was sad.

"Yeah....well let's protect them from Hotori and see if they are the right people and is they are let's see if they will remember us..."

"Sure...and I'm sure they are the right people....she was the only one for me...I can tell if it's her anywhere."

**Normal POV:**

They got out the room and walked down halls that wound forever. Finally, they came to a door. They slowly opened it, but to their dismay it didn't lead outside or to an empty room. Inside were three people. A purple headed one with ochre eyes that wore a kimono. A bronze head with green eyes guy that wore a dark green robe was there, and a dark blue haired blue eyed guy that wore a dark blue robe. The girls quickly turned around and tried to flee but they slipped. The purple headed girl caught Tamayo, the bronze head caught Ayame, and the dark blue head caught Sakura. When the purple head caught Rima, they fell over and everyone sweat dropped.

"HEY!!! YOU AREN'T A GI---," Tamayo shouted but the purple head quickly covered her mouth.

"Good job Nagi, the blonde already figured out your secret," snickered the bronze head.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ayame.

"It's nothing and SHUT UP KUKAI!!!" yelled the purple head who apparently is "Nagi".

"Hahaha....ok...."

"Hey you guys, we should stop fighting and introduce ourselves…..they're starting to look scared…not that I care or anything," said the dark blue head with a bored look on his face.

"Umm….just a thought but can you guys let go of us?" asked Sakura looking extremely uncomfortable and red.

"Haha, sure," said the bronze whose name is Kukai.

**Nagi POV:**

"Ok so hey, my name Fujisaki Nadeshiko, and you are in my mansion right now. I am the heir to my family business."

"Is that your REAL name?" Rima asked me. Ikuto and Kukai sweatdropped in the background.

"Ye..a..hh..." I stammered out.

"Oh really?"

"Of course!!!" This blonde is pushing it...

**Kukai POV:**

"I'm Souma Kukai. I'm one of Nagi's I mean Nade's best friend and my mansion is the one right next to Nagi's I mean Nade's again. I'm also the heir to my family business."

**Ikuto POV:**

"Yo, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My mansions on the other side of Nag--Nade's, and like the other two I'm also the heir to my family's buisnes."

**Nagi POV:**

"Sorry about you guys being tied up, but at first we thought you guys were spies sent by Hotori Tadase. He is the heir to his family, but he has been jealous of Kukai, Ikuto, and me for a long time. So can you guys introduce yourselves?"

**Tamayo POV:**

"I'm Tanaka Tamayo. We were ditching school when suddenly there was a flash of light and we found ourselves here. I know this might sound strange but we aren't from this time period and we need to find out how to get back, and we can't find one of our friends. We're not sure if she's even here at all."

**Sakura POV:**

"Hey!!! I'm Yoshida Sakura."

**Ayame POV:**

"I'm Sakamoto Ayame, and why is Hotnot Tadagay jealous?"

"HAHAHAHHA!!!" Suddenly the guys cracked up and I have no clue why…

"It's _Hotori Tadase_, and he's jealous because we are richer than him by A LOT and we own more land and blah blah blah….it's a stupid reason really but he's presistant…" said Nagi still red from laughing so hard. Well that explains a lot. "Do you guys have anywhere to stay? I mean you guys came from another "time"…."

"No……" we replied.

"Do you want to stay at my mansion? Kukai and Ikuto will be here too….they always freeload offa my stuff…"

"Dude…it's cuz you're the richest…."

"Whatever!!! So, what do you girls thing? Do you want to stay?"

"Ummm….I guess so, sure…." said Sakura. "Do you want to stay Tamayo?"

"Humph….I want to be as far as I can from purple head over there."

"I have a name ya'know. Its Nadeshiko!!!"

"Purple head."

"Nadeshiko."

"Purple head."

"Nadeshiko."

"SHUT UP!!!" I was about to lose my mind. They are fighting ALREADY and they don't even really know each other. This is going to be a long stay….

**Normal POV:**

After that an awkward silence descended upon the "four girls" and two boys leaving them to their own thoughts.

**Nagi POV:**

The little blonde is soooo annoying. I mean she's always calling me nicknames and she found out my secret already. Then again it seems just like _her _back then.

_You know it's her Nagi.  
_

Who are you?

_Your conscious._

Well...I'm pretty sure it's Rima.

_Yes it IS her.  
_

I don't want to be wrong.

_You know I'm right. It has to be her who else would be like that?_

I don't know._  
_

_Exactly._

**Kukai POV:**

That blonde is pretty just like Utau. Maybe it is her. I really want it to be her. Growing up with Nagi, Ikuto, and the girls was fun. They were best friends until one day the three girls just suddenly disappeared. The whole country had searched everywhere because they were Heiresses, important ones too....VERY important ones. They HAD to be found. After a few months they gave up the search. I remember I cried and so did Nagi and Ikuto, and we have never cried since.

**Ikuto POV:**

Hmmm...seems like I found someone that looks like Amu, maybe it is her. That strawberry head looks exactly like her...I miss her so much. They are so different though if they were the three....they dress so differently but then again they say they're from another time but what is they aren't? What if they are from this time and transported to that time? I can't cry anymore every since she wasn't there anymore. We're all interested in a different one. Kukai's got to be interested in Ayame which looks like Utau. The blonde ones looks a lot like Rima and the pink haired one looks like Amu. It can't be a coincidence.

**Tamayo POV:**

I wonder what _Nadeshiko's _real name is...I know "she's" a guy. "She" was to built to be a girl and no curves whatsoever. He's a complete BUTT. He's a freaking crossdresser purpleheaded freak. I need to find a way for us to go back to our time....and quick....although i can't say I miss my home. All my parents do is argue at each other. They keep blaming each other for me getting kidnapped and they never let it go. when I'm at home I usually just go into my ball form and try not to cry while Kusakusa comforts me...or trys to....I miss Kusakusa I wonder where she is. I wonder where ALL of our charas are. They _should_ be here. They were right beside us when we were somehow transported here. Suddenly, I saw an image....there was me, Ayame, and Sakura, we were younger looking, and we were wearing beautiful kimonos and our hair was decorated and we were wearing tons of jewels. Three people that looked like Ikuto, Kukai, and Nadeshiko was standing by us...almost protectively and Nadeshiko was dressed as a boy and _"her"_ hair was down. We were in the middle of a big crowd. As fast as the image came, it dissapeared.

**Ayame POV:**

That Kukai dude is pretty cute!!! At our school there was no one cute. They were all fanboys after me, Sakura, and Tamayo, and all the girls were jealous of us...it's not like our fault the guys thought we were better looking than them. **  
**

**Normal POV:**

No one noticed the shadow that was quickly coming towards them. Suddenly, they heard a scream and Tamayo, Sakura, and Ayame suddenly just wasn't there anymore. A piece fluttered down from the ceiling.

_Dear Fujisaki, Souma, and Tsukiyomi,_

_I have kidnapped the three heiresses. You will each give me your fortune is you want the heiresses back safely._

_Sincerely (NOT),_

_Hotori_

_P.S. If you don't comply the heiresses will DIE!!! Ask for help and the heiresses will DIE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_P.S.S. I want the money within a week._

"He know's too...?" Nagi asked but he already knew the answer.

* * *

**Leslie: How was it? Was it bad? Suggestions and pointers are encouraged!!! Please R&R!!! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

**Leslie: YAY! Another chappie!**

**Ayame: You're awfully excited….**

**Leslie: Yes I am :D :D :D**

**Ikuto: Weirdo…**

**Leslie: Why are all the guys mean…? Ikuto do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: Fine….Leslie doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. **

**Nagi POV:**

Crap! We need to rescue the girls…even if they turn out not to be the heiresses we still have to rescue them….we can't just leave them with Hotori.

"Guys, we need to think of a plan to rescue them….no matter who they are we can't leave them in Hotori's hands….they'll die for sure…"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that….what do you suggest we do…?" Kukai asked with his arms crossed.

"We could bust them out. We all have training with something. Nagi, you know how to use a naginata. Kukai you know how to use swords, and I throw knives pretty accurately."

"I know, but no matter how good we are at those things we are only three people…"

"True…." Ikuto said as he sighed. I don't want to loose her again when's she's so close. I'm almost 100% sure it's her… I'm also sure the other two think the same as me. Why else would Hotori kidnap them. If he has thought they weren't them he wouldn't of bothered kidnapping them AFTER we had seen them or kidnapping them at all…

"So what's the plan…?"

"I don't know….since we only have three people it's not likely we could get them back…"

"I know! Let's call Kairi."

"How could we have forgotten about Kairi…?" I went to get a messenger to go get Kairi. He lived on the other side of Ikuto so it wouldn't take too long for him to get here. We sat in silence while waiting for Kairi to arrive.

**1 hour later**

**Kairi POV:**

I was just introducing myself to this girl called Momo who looked oddly familiar when one of Nagi's messengers rushed in and said "Mistress" Nadeshiko needed my assistance. Since, I didn't know what it was about. Momo started crying REALLY loud and wouldn't shut up so I had to bring her with me.

"Hey, you need my help with something…?"

"Who's that girl Kairi? Were you _busy?_" asked Ikuto smirking. I turned bright red.

"I just met her….she appeared out of nowhere and looked lost…"

"Hey Ikuto and Kukai, didn't the girls say they were missing a friend?"

"Yeah…I think it's her…."

"I think so too…anyways, what's your name?"

"Kazuki Momo. I love sweets! Candy is awesome! You're really pretty! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!"

"Ok well can you stay here while I go talk to Ikuto, Kukai, and Kairi in another room? You will get sweets…"

"SURE!"

**Nagi POV:**

I ordered my maids to attend to Momo-chan and get her some sweets. I told the three of them to follow me into my room.

"Ok, Kairi to sum it up I think THEY are back…"

"You mean THEM like Rima, Utau, and Amu?"

"Yeah….haven't you noticed Yaya's back too? That's Momo…I don't think Hotori knows one of his most faithful servants is back. If he had known he would've taken Yaya with him too…?

"WAIT! What do you mean by "taken"?

"The three got kidnapped…"

"Oh….that's not good…"

"We were hoping you would help us make a plan to rescue them."

"Ok, let's see here..." Suddenly, Kairi pulled out a gigantic blueprint from his robe and unrolled it. "Hotori would keep his prisoners in this cell in the attic of his mansion. On the first floor he has his most inexperienced guards. There are about 20 of them. To get into his house, you will go through the window by the garden into the first floor. The second you open that window an alarm will sound. 10 of the 20 guards on that floor will immediately rush towards you. You three will be able to take them down pretty quickly. After you take down the guards and you're still in front of the window run to your left. The staircase will be at the end of that hallway. Once-

"Quick question Kairi…how the f*** **(A/n: censored xD)** do you know his house so well…? I mean like you know exactly what happens when we do something and where everything is…"

"Let's just say I know everything about his house, yours, Ikuto's, Kukai's, and a quite a few others. Now I will continue. Once you get to the stairs, the remaining guards will be there. Take them down quickly and keep going. At the top of the stairs turn right. On this floor his guards are better and they will be using weapons. On the first floor will only be fists and feet. So, on this floor the guards increase. There are roughly 40. They will be pacing down the halls. Avoid attention as much as possible. After you turn right on the stairs, go past the first left and turn when you see the second. Keep running forward until you see a hallway on your right. Go down that hallway and there will be some more stairs. That leads to the right wing of the third floor. You have to get across the who floor before you can get to the fourth floor. There won't be any guards so it should be quite easy. This is the private quarters of the Hotori family. After you get to the stairs to the fourth floor, that's where the trouble begins. These guards have served the Hotori family for a long time and they are the elite guards. They are the ones no one are supposed to get around and they stay in this floor unless there's a BIG emergency. They answer directly to only people in the Hotori family. They are completely loyal too. I can't really give you any advice how to take them down...so good luck... Well, after that it's the attic...and after you get the girls out good luck on getting out.

**Nagi's POV:**

That is a pretty complicated plan. It looks like this is going to be one hard rescue...

* * *

**Leslie: **Sorry short chapter...

**Kukai:** Should there be Oc's?

**Leslie:** I'm thinking about it...

**Kukai:** Please R&R


End file.
